Masquerade
by luv9
Summary: She was hidden behind a disguise for years, hoping to hide the pain that invoked her in darkness. He left her that darkness can he ever save her from it once more? Rin x Sesshomaru
1. In requiem

In requiem

"Jaken stay with Rin."

Jaken felt a twig of annoyance, but did not emphasize it before replying. "Yes me lord."

"Jaken-sama! I saw some flower's awhile back let's go!" Rin had a smile enlighten her face as she gripped Jaken's hand and lead him down a path.

"Alright slow down Rin!" Jaken replied his mind itched around the idea of his lord's peculiar attitude. He seemed more, if possible, unnervingly clam and blunt then usual. And the fact Sesshomaru insisted on taking Ah-Un to accompanying him was odd, what reason would he need such a demon? Jaken pondered this while he sat on a large rock not necessarily paying attention to Rin's flower gathering. Rin; Jaken still hadn't grasp the concept of why his lord would even give a glance to this human…

"Jaken! These are for you." Rin interrupted his thoughts in bringing him a batch of flowers. He regarded them then said. "Rin don't give me such non-sense and continue with whatever you were doing."

"Humm alright Jaken." Rin gave a sheepish grin and skipped a ways off. Jaken looked back to the flowers at his side.

…Then again Rin always did give you something to smile about.

---

"Jaken-sama do you know where lord Sesshomaru could be…" Rin sighed Jaken just shrugged her off. "Sesshomaru is on an important task, it may take hours Rin, so quit you're complaining."

Rin was silent afterwards, Jaken began to pace in circles. Sesshomaru has left them countless times without telling how long it'll take him to return or frankly where he was going. It wasn't such a complication, irksome but no dilemma. This was utterly different; his master was different, a sense of trust for his lord seemed to be filtering away. There was some thing Sesshomaru was hinting to him, but he couldn't grasp any concept of it.

"Jaken-sama… What are you doing?" A confused Rin stared.

"Uh… nothing girl, Sesshomaru-sama will arrive eventually have no doubt." Doubt he was beginning to doubt his lord Sesshomaru? Jaken stopped pacing and shook his head. There was no doubt! He will follow Sesshomaru-sama till the end! That provided confidence through Jaken. And so he waited… and they waited… and waited…wait.

---

A breath of the August air danced through her dark hair, the heat pelted her soft skin as she invoked her feet in the cool water. Gripping her naginata with a blade on each end; she looked toward the large and deformed Yōkai. She held a defensive stance her feet planted firmly. The beast lugged at her in attack, rapidly dodging his strike did she leap and land a fatal blow. The demon dead she began to walk back through the forest, back to her village.

"Rin! Your back!" Exclaimed an imp-like Yōkai as he dashed for her. Rin laughed lightly. "Jaken-sama did I make you worry?" Jaken shook his head in disregard. "You silly child get back into the hut your late for Jaken's special lunch." Rin winced knowing Jaken's cooking wasn't always the delicacy of the evening, but at least there was food on the table. Side-stepping onto a different topic other then Jaken's choice of foods Rin replied "I'm not a child anymore Jaken-sama, after living with each other for so long I thought you would notice." Rin winked before heading back into the hut. Jaken turned to follow suit. He knew she was correct, she wasn't a child anymore, clearly. Yet not only had her appearance changed but without doubt her personality, her smile. Rin's breath taking smile had began to evaporate with time, ever since Sesshomaru's abandonment. They waited until realization hit them brutally; even so they found a village and thrived there. The villagers kindness towards a Yōkai and child was outstanding. Giving the two a home and food until they were able to feed for themselves was a generosity unheard of, and most defiantly appreciated. It wasn't long until Rin became to change dramatically unable to shed anymore tears she was entranced in the village lord warrior's training. She had practiced herself in secret watching the warrior's and in doing so improved. With time she asked the lord for a position in his armies, if he were any other lord he would have laughed at her but in stead he gave her a chance. Granting Rin a weapon a two bladed naginata named Hyouri "Two sides" she was sent out to defeat her first demon and so she did with much strength in her heart. Jaken was wide-eyed with this turn of events but gradually became used to Rin's authority as a high ranked official in the lords guards. She was given a large hut which both Jaken and her occupied. Considering this Jaken always felt a sense of protectiveness for the girl no matter how strong she became. And now though out all these years Rin hadn't shed a tear or brightened life with her smile's. Now there was rain to be her tears and others to demand her smile never a truly enchanting smile, only to hide what pain she felt.

Jaken walked into the hut glancing toward the hungry girl as she ate. 'I'm sorry Rin…' Jaken thought. 'I'm sorry you lost your happiness.' Sighing he sat across Rin. Rin looked up from her food. "Jaken-sama signing like that all the time is going to make you look much older."

"Why you-" Sighing again. "Maybe your right Rin." Jaken stared at the flooring beneath him laboriously in thought.

"I miss him too…" Was all Rin stated before standing up. Jaken looked up to her as she rose. "I'm going to the Lords manor I will home around sunset." Giving another one of her artificial smile's she left. Jaken sighed once more.

---

Rin's hand curled into a hard fist as she stood outside the door of her hut. Breathing deeply she continued forward. It wasn't a far distance before she reached the Lords manor. The guards and civilizes of the village greeted her kindly as she entered walking through hallways Rin arrived at her destination. Finding the village Lord seated calmly drinking tea. Rin bowed before she seated herself across from him her weapon by here side. He briefly took a glance before speaking. "I'm glad you keep him in such pristine condition."

"Only the best." she replied. "I heard you wanted to meet with me; I have already taken care of the demon in the forest." The man set his cup down gently a warm smile on him lips. "Rin… you have done so much for this village, and become so strong through these years… which is why I trust you and only you for this important task." Rin straightened in confidence; knowing her full strength was undoubtedly recognized. Learning to defend herself become her ultimate goal after lord Sesshomaru had left, night's crying telling herself she was at fault that he left because she was nothing but a weak human. Perhaps this was for certain, human she would remain but weak… "My only daughter princess Akane, is arranged to marriage with the lord's son to the west, and so you must become her guard in your travel."

"Arranged?" It wasn't a word Rin thought out as lovely. Considering she felt a deep passion for love in a relationship, but the thought was quickly put aside as the lord continued. "Yes, but there is one complication…" The lord glanced to his empty tea cup before eyeing her again. "There will be a demon slayer to accompanying you though I have heard great deals of him, I still feel an edge of worry, be cautious around him, my daughters life is on the line." The slight wrinkles on his face became more potent in his soberly stated. Reassuringly Rin spoke softly. "Do not fear my lord your daughter is in no better hands." again Rin gave a fake grin. Her words were more believable; with out a returned smile the lord dismissed her. "You will begin tomorrow as does this demon slayer arrive."

I do not own this anime or any of these characters. Perhaps an Oc or two though.

I'd love to know what you think. thanks :) -luv9


	2. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

Her lashes fluttered open to the shine of the morning light cascading her body. She stretched her arms high before slipping out of her bed. Unsurprisingly she found Jaken just fixing breakfast. Sitting comfortably she began to eat. "Wow jaken." Rin stated "This is vary good." she gleamed.

Jaken didn't look to her as he gathered to seat himself across from her. "You have a long day ahead of you." Rin stopped eating as he began, finally he looked to her. "Your not coming along with me." Never had Jaken and Rin separated for long and certainly being Jaken, would most likely come to defend her on any journey. Yet the air around them felt unnatural. "No not this time Rin, I want you to be able to go somewhere on your own. I wont baby-sit you for an eternity girl, your grown up aren't you?" Jaken responded harshly.

"Well yes, I suppose your right." Rin stated half heartedly as she finished her meal. Jaken was the parent that Rin needed to stay in check to learn from to be cared by. And even so a parent had to let go of their child at one point… and so that day had come. "I'll be leaving soon master Jaken." Rin gave a small smile… That aggravating new smile replacing the sun in her life. Rin stood up and ventured back into her room, dressing in a kimono, packing a few necessities she gripped Hyouri her naginata and walked back into the main room Jaken was occupying. "Jaken I must go now…"

"Be careful Rin." Jaken replied as she left. And he waited…

---

"Rin! I am princess Akane, I am so glad to see you will be the one accompanying me to the west." The princess stated grinning elegantly, her long black hair was raised gracefully in a beautiful design highlighting her silk-like skin. Beside Akane, Rin didn't stand out much as a beauty but paid it no heed as Rin bowed gracefully. "It's a pleasure princess Akane."

"I heard stories of the beasts you've defeated and your wonderful beauty." Akane stated kindly. Rin giggled slightly. "Perhaps there just stories Princess."

"I have a good feeling we will be the best of friends Rin-chan" Akane said. "Well then this makes us friends." Rin agreed. Before the lord of the village appeared behind Rin. "Glad to see you have made yourself most confident with my daughter Rin." Rin turned to face the lord but what truly caught her attention was the young man by his side, the demon slyer. In disbelief Rin managed to speak. "Kohaku… it is you!"

Kohaku gave a sheepish grin. "Glad to see your well Rin." Without warning she felt a sudden weight lift off her shoulders, feeling as if her whole world had drastically changed; as if the winter she trapped herself in became a bloom of spring. Rin smiled. As if looking at her with new eyes the feudal lord became instantly enlightened by her smile. Enchanted as always Kohaku grew to miss the smile and the girl whom wore it. And now that she was a women he couldn't help the deep passion for her. Rin wasn't left without a surprise of what kind of man Kohaku grew to be, sweet as he was the adult facade he fit into was more then handsome.

"I had no idea you both had already met." The lord interrupted there thoughts. "Of course we share a… unique past." Kohaku replied. Remembering the years with Naraku… his sister… the days knowing Rin… his entire life. Morbid as it was Kohaku didn't let it show, yet Rin couldn't contain herself her smile grew dim even so she stated calmly "We'll it looks like we are all set to go. Princess?"

Akane nodded stepping into the oxen drawn cart. "Good bye daddy."

"Make me proud Akane." The feudal lord replied as a solider whipped the oxen gently to begin its advance. There were three soldiers as well as Rin and Kohaku that went along this journey, and so they began to set foot.

---

Rin immediately noticed the difference in Kohaku as they walked alongside each other. At first it was more of casual conversations untill it erupted into something more detailed. Laughs presented itself and reminiscent which kept a light note until Kohaku became curious. "Tell me how are both Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Rin glanced to a different direction as she spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru left us long ago… left to go after Naraku." Kohaku immediately became regretful. "I'm sorry to bring up something that would cause you pain…" Rin looked back to him rapidly. "No, no you had no fault you did not know, all I hope for now is that Sesshomaru is safe and banishes Naraku." Kohaku eyed her confusingly. "You haven't heard? Inuyasha has already defeated Naraku years ago…"

Rin felt as if she couldn't breath, Inuyasha, lord Sesshomaru's younger brother had already defeated Naraku? Then why wont lord Sesshomaru come back to her? Was it truly her at fault for his departure. Rin looked to the ground she walked upon it lugubriously. Her bangs hiding the hurt and acceptance… Sesshomaru was gone. And there was nothing she could do to get him back. And now it seemed the one giving her happiness in a brief moment in time was Kohaku, he was become her sanctuary. Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder "It's alright to cry…"

Rin agreed nodding with a smile. "Maybe when the rain falls…"

---

Hours were consumed surprisingly quickly, it wasn't long until the sun licked the horizon descending into the earth as the moon shun bright. They were able to take rest near a natural hot spring. The women went into the heated water to bath within the steam, as the men kept a watchful eye for the peril that may lay in wake. "Rin-chan may I tell you a secret?" Princess Akane whispered as she soaked her hair. "Of course Princess anything. I promise not to repeat this to no one." Rin stated. Convinced The princess continued "Is an arranged marriage pointless when you have found the man that which you love?"

Rin pondered this for a moment. "Princess your not having second thoughts on reuniting the villages are you?" Akane looked away in embarrassment. "Is love truly that difficult to archive…"

"Princess I have never heard you speak with such passion, is this love truly that great." Rin questioned letting the steam rush against her body. "Please if anything Rin call me Akane… my title is what destroys the relationship in the first place… he only looks to me as the east villages lord's daughter."

"Well… honestly I think that if you love him and you want to be with him I suggest you get him Akane." Akane looked to Rin a light smile on her face. "Rin you more then once have brightened my day."

"I am glad, but if I be so bold who is this mystery man?" Rin asked soaking herself once more. Akane blushed slightly "The demon slayer Kohaku." Rin paused briefly her smile disappearing from her lips. "Oh I see… well Akane." Rin began half-heartedly reappearing a smile. "I will help you, I'll make him fall for you, whatever it takes." Akane grinned thankfully. "Rin! I don't know how to thank you enough!"

Rin looked to Akane happily yet a tick of jealousy was clawing at her she paid no attention as she spoke. "No please just as you being my friend is more then enough."

i do not own this anime or any of it's characters

thanks :)


	3. Opiate

Opiate

Akane gathered herself into the oxen draw cart, winking towards Rin as she helped her aboard. Rin gently returned a grin the irksome plan from the pervious night imbedded itself into her thoughts. Though Rin promised to get Kohaku to fall for the princess did not mean Rin had a clue on how to conceive such a situation… even so she'll try to make her new friend proud.

"Um… Kohaku." Rin said one hour as they continued to walk towards the west. Kohaku turned to give Rin his undivided attention. "Yes, Rin?"

"Tell me… what do you think of princess Akane?" Rin asked. He took a second to conceptualize truthfully. "I believe the Princess Akane is a kind and beautiful women that will make the prince of the west a happy man."

"Ah I see." Rin said trying not to revile her bothered manner. But Rin wouldn't give up so later that afternoon as the oxen took themselves a break, drinking from the brisk stream. Rin then took her chance to visit with Akane. "Akane it looks as if Kohaku thinks of you as kind and beautiful."

"Is that so?!" The princess stated excitedly. "Features that would make a fine wife correct?"

"I agree." Rin said. "So what will you do?"

"I shall take my opportunity Rin! Just watch I'll-" immediately a dim yellow light from the naginata strapped onto Rin's back, began to shun. "Oh no… stay back and hide." Rin stated demandingly.

The princess began to rush back before a large demon stood hungrily in front of Rin. Rin held up Hyouri in attack as the beast spoke. "This human looks delicious… I haven't eaten for days, so prepare to become my meal!" The deformed demon lugged at Rin as she dodged him briefly missing her, she pierced the yōkai's side. The yōkai looked toward the wound then to Rin un-amused taking his hand and stabbing her arm as she pulled out her weapon. Retreating a few meters from the demon she hissed in pain as blood began to stain her kimono.

Kohaku was at the scene instantly afterwards firmly grasping his kusari-gama. Kohaku threw it as it twisted around the yōkai's throat. Kohaku pulled then demon fell to the ground. The guards wielded their own katana slicing the demon's head. Kohaku retrieved his weapon before walking up towards a wounded Rin.

Kohaku knelt by Rin seeing her sitting behind a tree away from danger. "Rin? Are you alright." Kohaku stated before looking at her bleeding arm. Immediately he took white wrappings from the pouch on his hip. "You should be more careful…" Kohaku said as he began casting her arm with ointment and wrapping. Rin hadn't responded to Kohaku as she stared at the trees whipping gradually. Clashing leaves gave out a brisk cry, as the autumn air danced through them. Even how gracefully nature sang, it gave Rin no comfort. For years she has trained rigidly for people to acknowledge her, to make her feel more important then what Sesshomaru thought of her. And now she was sitting here wounded by a weak demon. "There all better." Kohaku said looking triumph-fully at his work. Rin gazed to Kohaku slowly, tears rushing down her cheek. "You told me it was alright to cry…"

Kohaku smiled at her sincerely as he nodded. "I did say that…" Kohaku placed a hand at her cheek drying her tears. He began leaning closer a slightly hot blush assembled on her face as he broke there distance in a soft kiss. When the kiss dissipated Kohaku let his forehead rest on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Rin shook her head slowly. "It's alright…" but it truth it wasn't. For all these years she had wanted Sesshomaru to be the one to love her, but now when Kohaku was the one at her side she knew she couldn't have him… she didn't want to break the promise to Akane. Rin, even though it hurt, she wanted to be done being selfish.

To let others have there chance at happiness, even if hers was stripped. And when the only ray of sun in so many years was here she didn't want to take Akane's… "Kohaku… we should get back."

Kohaku agreed as he stood helping Rin up as well. "Let's go then…"

---

Her scent was unmistakable almost intoxicating. The moon shun down at him, as if placing a spotlight he could hear the winds mocking tune. 'Your brother defeated the only man that dared to oppose you. Dared to tame you like some dog, and his blood was not drained by your sward. Yet this scent, so close, that which you missed so heatedly. That could even purify your black soul. Was the scent of the women you swore to protect, just to listen to her voice, just to see her smile once more. Why did you keep her away? Why did you save her?'

… to protect her.

---

I know this is shorter, but it wont be a long story anyway.

i have been updating everyday. and if you think this is going to turn

into a kohaku x Rin thing. it wont. there's just more then one man in her life.

spread the luv. :D


	4. Bittersweet

Bittersweet

The night had cascaded itself quickly in the sky. The stars and a crescent moon were the only sources of illumination. They reflected onto a shallow pond, where Rin was seated picking at flowers. Reminiscing on her youth when she'd pick flowers for her lord. Though she still had a fetish for flowers it never seem to feel whole unless she gave them to whom she cared for.

Like the lonely moon she sat detached. She become afraid as all these years; of being alone. None to talk to, though she'd love to accompany Kohaku. Akane had stated she would make her move, and so she did conversing with Kohaku by a dancing camp fire. And as responsive she left to give them privacy.

Rin thought of the kiss intent on finding away to avoid his passion for her. She thought of him as a best friend, one who shared the same cruel childhood as she. But even now, in the mist of darkness the only light was Kohaku. Though she wanted her moon in the black of night. She wanted Sesshomaru. She plucked a petal from a near by flower watching as it hit the water's surface. And as if a ghost had appeared from her wildest dreams she saw his reflection on the other side.

Certain that she was hallucinating she closed her eyes and when she reopened them looking to the other side of the pond to see that he was gone. Or that he was never there, convinced and angry she stood. Turned. And faced him.

He looked exactly the same as he once was before, as if the image of him materialize from her memories. She stepped back in surprise as a whole rush of emotion hit her. Bringing waves of her past. She could barely speak, so he spoke for her.

"Rin."

Taken aback, at the sound of his voice chiming in her head. Barely audible Rin replied. "I thought you'd never return."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to a side, finding her transformation as a women amusing. She was simply breathtaking in a humans standards none the less. The growing yearning for her was undeniable.

Agitated by his lack of speech she responded firmly. "You abandoned me, you abandoned Jaken… why."

Again he had no reply she was beginning to think back to the idea he was a ghost of some memory. "Tell me." once again he said nothing. "You know I get frightened if I don't speak please tell me." nothing. Infuriated she griped her glowing yellow naginata. Trying to fling it at him, he caught in almost instantly, halting her. Wide-eyed understanding he was real, he was truly there. She pressed upon Hyouri harder Sesshomaru's hand did not budge. Annoyed with her anger he took the weapon from her hands and threw it gently a few meter's away. As it landed softly piercing the ground, over filled with irritation she pounded her fist once at his armour, this time he did not stop her.

Gazing at the earth beneath them a tear managed to slip off her face. She laughed silently "You must think I'm so weak…" She looked up at him, showing off her enchanting smile. The one that saved her life. The one he longed to see every moment when they were apart. Harshly he gripped her wrist pulling her closer. Her cheeks began to heat softly though she paid no heed. "You are human…" he stated before passionately kissing her instantly she welcomed it making it last.

When it broke it felt as if her heart crashed she wanted him so much more. Needed him with such desire, wanted him to kiss her as he did, for so long. "Lord Sesshomaru…" She said in half a daze still intoxicated from their kiss.

He eyed her seductively leaning over to take in her scent, he whispered continuing his last sentence. "…I am a demon."

He began to walk away Rin had almost lost her balance but caught herself as she called out to him. "Sesshomaru! Sesshoma-" And he halted upon the grass, the wind blown silently across the land. Rin turned around softly seeing Kohaku in an attacking position gripping his kusari-gama. "Kohaku…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru rotated slightly to one side looking to Kohaku. "You raise a weapon towards me?"

Kohaku raised his weapon higher his visage showing no fear. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. How he hated Kohaku's gaze without fear as if he wanted to die by Sesshomaru's hands, but this time it was different, this time Naraku wasn't playing at him.

"You abandoned Rin." Kohaku said harshly.

"You let her become wounded." Sesshomaru said glancing towards the wrapping about her arm.

"That wasn't his fault… I was careless-"

"I should have came to you sooner Rin." Kohaku said not taking a look towards Rin's direction, only concentrated upon Sesshomaru.

She looked towards both men helplessly. As Sesshomaru lugged at him grasping Kohaku's throat. Kohaku grabbing his kusari-gama and trying to penetrate Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru let go of him to dodge his attack. Hesitating for Kohaku's life she ran forth gripping Hyouri in the process.

Sesshomaru conjured up his whip as it lashed from his nail. Rin was able to defend Kohaku from the whip crashing it with Hyouri's blade. Sesshomaru quickly then restrained his whip, eyeing Rin crossly. "Please Sesshomaru do not kill Kohaku."

Kohaku looked to Rin a sense of his pride depleting. Though egotistical Kohaku was sure he was able to defeat this demon as he had done with so many others… but if Rin wanted to keep them from fighting, he'd obey. Kohaku let down his weapon placing it back onto his back.

Frustrated, Sesshomaru began to leave once more, Rin wanted to call out to him once more but her voice seemed like it had left her. Instead she was running to him without thought. And with a whirl of the soft wind he was gone.

Disbelief clawed at her as her knees came in contact wit the ground. She began to breath heavily, watching the yellow light dissipate from her weapon. Knowing that he was truly gone. Once again… and without much encouragement, she waited for him.

Even as Kohaku came to sit by her watching her look dumbfounded towards the trees, he waited with her the land erupting with such bittersweet cacophony.

--

Another chapter of course. Tell me what you think.

Thanks :)


	5. Deception

Deception

It felt as if the weight of yet again another abandonment was causing her feet to become barely moveable. She hadn't want anyone to walk along side her afraid she'd begin to cry, once more. She had to be strong for this mission; the lord of her village had trusted no one else except Rin to protect his daughter. And protect her she will.

It was silent for the walk, though Rin wanted to speak and never be able to shut up. She couldn't… her voice seemed to dissipate with every knowledge of Sesshomaru she felt so much weaker. Rin looked up to the sky two birds were in flight with each other so in synchronization. As they fluttered silently away Rin felt a sort of happiness that over flowed her. Sesshomaru was alright… and that's all she wanted to know.

But then again Sesshomaru had said she was a human… he was a demon… Is that why he left? Because she was different… that she could never be as powerful as any demon. That's why he couldn't love her? Though this idea pierced her she paid it no attention… for she could never be what Sesshomaru wants… a demon.

---

The night fell upon them suddenly Rin peered on one side as she took a cloth to her naginata. Cleansing it from dirt and rubble that it earned during the voyage. They were to present themselves at the village by tomorrow afternoon. So that Princess Akane would be able to be married to the young prince there. Akane on the other hand trying desperately to be rid of that destiny, still continued to win Kohaku's heart.

Speaking of which whom decided to make an appearance, to the lovely Rin as she sat by her lonesome underneath a tree. "Kohaku." Rin said in surprise. He placed himself beside her before she placed Hyouri to one side. She looked to him before continuing. "What of Princess Akane?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry Rin, she's resting…" This time he gazed towards the night sky. "There sure are a lot of stars out tonight…"

Rin hummed in agreement gazing up as well, he took to the chance to look at her again. She paid no heed as she continued to gaze, hypnotized by the twinkling of lights across the blackness. "Rin, I'm sorry about…"

"Please don't apologize, no one's at fault…"

"I just- what he did to you, it was completely…"

"Kohaku please…" This time Rin looked to him sympathetically. Kohaku sighed softly touching her bandaged arm.

"Rin… I want to be able to take care of you." Though Rin sought this as an insult considering her hard work through these years she let it go instantly to listen to the rest of his words. "Not that you aren't already strong, it's just, I always want to be the person you'll look to when you need help." His hand slipped upwards at her shoulder. Rin felt slightly hesitant as he said. "Rin, I love you."

Rin wasn't able to reply before he roughly pinned her to the grass beneath them. Kohaku gripped both her wrist as he hovered above her. "I just cant help myself Rin."

"Kohaku." Rin whispered. As if that triggered a jolt of intensity he crashed his lips against hers. She felt helpless, Kohaku was a dear friend, he could never be her lover no matter his feeling so when the kiss broke instantly Rin spoke. "We cant…"

Kohaku shook his head softly before replying. "We can." letting go of one of her wrists he began untying her kimono, One hand still grasping both her wrist. Her heart started beating rapidly, Kohaku gazed at her as he examined her naked chest. She could have done something to stop him but something in her beamed telling her of her uselessness, of how she wasn't a demon, of how she didn't care anymore. Rin felt dead; nothing but an empty body, how she should be… if Sesshomaru hadn't revived her.

"Stop it Kohaku." Kohaku paused looking toward her brown eyes. It became silent he paused but for after a fleeting moment Kohaku's mouth intertwined itself around Rin's breast. Rin exhaled in pleasure as he hadn't ceased to stop. The throbbing will of wanting to not care and give herself to him was tempting. But for Akane's sake for a friends sake she said "Stop! Kohaku!"

Kohaku didn't pay heed before his hands began to snake away from her wrists and around her back prepared to slip the rest of her kimono off. "Please…" Rin whispered. Then a sudden shove and Kohaku's weight was off of her. Kohaku looked up angrily before realizing it was Akane. "Princess." he said in disbelief.

She shook her head in frustration. "I thought you were my friend Rin! And you!" Akane pointing towards Kohaku. "I thought I loved you…" With tears streaming down her cheeks Akane ran.

"Akane!" Kohaku said prepared to start running after her when he gazed at Rin's form. She was dressing her self. "I'll retrieve her…" Rin stated lifelessly.

---

It wasn't long until Rin caught up with Akane at a meadow under the moon light shedding tears uncontrollably. "You whore! You snake! And to think I trusted you!" Akane cried glaring at Rin as she stepped near her. Akane breathed heavily trying to clam herself as Rin halted only a few feet from her. "Take me to the village… so I may mar-marry my arranged hus-band… now." Akane barely stated.

"Anything to make up for what I did…" Rin said though it sounded as if it was said in cold blood. Where was the Rin she had befriended not so long ago? Where was her gentle support when Akane needed it?

Gone.

--

Well this was different, hoped you liked it.

as i said i will update Everyday or at the latest once a week.

so take note of that. spread the luv :)


End file.
